Wife Swap cullen
by makiiiitttaaa
Summary: Alice y emmett deciden inscribir a su familia en el famoso programa wife swap


**La Carta: Capítulo 1**

(Carlisle POV)

Yo estaba en mi camino a casa de un día normal de trabajo pensando en mi maravillosa familia. El Clan Denali se había estado moviendo con nosotros alrededor de los últimos tiempos y se sentía muy bien de ampliar nuestra familia. Tengo que admitir que fue un poco caótico al principio. Tanya y Bella solía verbalmente asalto entre sí en casi cualquier instante posible y en un momento se puso tan mal, que en realidad empezó a tirar cosas el uno al otro. Kate y Rosalie no eran mucho mejores.

Siempre estaban discutiendo sobre cuyo pelo era más bonita o que tienen un equipo mejor ese día. Sin embargo, un día, mi pobre Esme, Alice y Carmen había tenido finalmente suficiente. Se sentaron a todos hacia abajo y les dio una larga charla. No funcionó al principio, pero ahora no sólo como hermanas. Incluso Bella y Rosalie se convirtió cerca que fue un shock para nosotros en ese momento.

Finalmente llegué a casa y decidí revisar el correo:

Car Magazine para Rosalie

Fashion Magazine para Alice

Chismes revista para Tanya

La nueva edición de "¿Por qué la Unión Sucks" de Jasper

Era básicamente el correo habitual. Eso es hasta que encontró una carta dirigida a toda la familia. Lo abrí y lo leí,

" _Querida familia Cullen,_

_Nos complace felicitarle por haber ganado el Desafío Wife Swap. Los productores estarán ahí Jueves 19 de noviembre a las 4 pm para tomar unas cuantas fotos y videos de lo que la vida en familia por lo general es para ti y tu esposa y la esposa se intercambian el domingo 22 de noviembre ª . Felicidades otra vez!_

_Atentamente,_

_El Crew Wife Swap "_

"NIÑOS!"

Todos ellos bajarón corriendo las escaleras con caras inocentes.

"Sí papá?" Alice preguntó con una mirada perrito en su cara. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de color verde oscuro de oliva, un suéter verde lima y botas negras. Oh, estos niños y sus ropas.

"¿ Quiero saber el significado de esto!" Yo estaba echando humo. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Esto fue bajo, incluso para ellos.

"¿Qué está pasando querido?" Esme preguntó con aire preocupado junto con Eleazar y Carmen.

Emmett miraba al suelo, bella y alice miraban a las murallas evitando mirame Le di la carta y ella abrió la boca y se lo pasó a Carmen, quien fulminó con la mirada.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Le grité.

"En realidad no pensaban," corrigió Edward.

"N-no creo que pueda hacerlo!" Esme dijo.

"amor bien, usted no tiene que hacerlo si no quieres." Le aseguré.

Tomé una respiración profunda, se volvió hacia ellos y dijo: "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, pensé que sería divertido y alice dijo que no iba a ocurrir nada malo" dijo Emmett.

El clima será sombrío en todo Ohio durante esas dos semanas. Usted estará bien Esme "Lo he visto." Dijo Alice con confianza.

.

Mi amada esposa miró a cada uno de los rostros de los niños y luego las minas. No había manera de que pudiera vivir semanas sin su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos estaban caramelo silencio me pregunta qué debe hacer.

"¿Quieres ir?" Yo le pregunté.

"Lo haré", suspiró.

"¡Espera!" Carmen gritó.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella incluyéndome a mí.

"¡Hola! Eleazar y yo vamos a Francia para el resto del mes, ¿recuerdas?"

¿No entienden los peligros? " dijo Eleazar

"Pretendemos ser humanos en la escuela todo el tiempo", dijo Garrett

Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar si Eleazar tenía razón.

"reunión familiar en el comedor mañana por la mañana antes de que el cuarto equipo llega". Les dije todo antes de ir arriba con Esme.

(Edward POV)

Era las 3:30 pm y la tripulación de Wife Swap iba a estar aquí en 30 minutos. Estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo con mi hermosa Bella cuando Carlisle llamó por nosotros. Bueno, más bien gritó de todos modos. Estaba muy estresado últimamente con tener que vivir dos semanas sin Esme.

"Tenemos que repasar nuestra historia otra vez." Dijo mientras Esme puso su brazo sobre el hombro tranquilizador.

"No te preocupes Carlisle! Todos sabemos qué hacer!" Mi Bella dijo.

"Lo hacemos frente a todos esos seres humanos repugnantes en la escuela." Rosalie dijo.

"Sabemos exactamente lo que debe hacer", dijo Kate tranquilizador: "No se permite correr a toda velocidad, sé amable con todo, y ver las cámaras, bla, bla, bla."

"Además, me gustaría ver si algo llegara a suceder." Alice sonrió: "Van a estar aquí en 2 minutos y treinta y dos segundos."

Todos podemos oír el sonido de las llantas en el camino alto se acercaba.

Carlisle habló. "Recuerden todos, Emmett y Bella son del McCarty, Jasper y Rosalie son el Hale gemelos, Alice, Edward y Reneesme son los masones, Tanya y Garrett son del Denali, y Kate es una Whitlock y Jacob Black Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y Alice se adoptan por mí y Esme y por lo tanto conocido como Cullen. Mientras Tanya, Garrett, y Kate se adoptan por Eleazar, el hermano de Esme, y su esposa Carmen, quien también vive con nosotros, pero son actualmente de vacaciones. "Él jadeó en busca de aire.

"Cálmate Carlisle, tus emociones me están volviendo loco. Esme no se va hasta mañana". Jasper dijo. Y envió una ola de calma hacia Carlise.


End file.
